Adventures in Hyrule:What happened after WindWaker
by gohanrulez23
Summary: This is what I think happened after wind waker. I hope you enjoy. it is my 3rd fic!
1. Chapter 1: The Wish

Hello there! It is I, gohanrulez23 here to bring you a brand new story! I thought this up while riding home from school. I have had the idea in my head for a while but now I am getting it out. And this is what I think would happen after Wind Waker, and Hyrule isn't sunk over. Disclaimer: So, I don't own Legend of Zelda or an axe... *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Adventures in Hyrule, What happened after Wind Waker. Chapter 1: The Wish One lovely day, on the island called Outset Island, Link was up at Aryll's lookout. He was gazing at the sea, lost in thought. He exclaimed, "I've got it!" He hurried over to the dock where the King of Red Lions resides. "King of Red Lions (now K.R.L.), take me back to Hyrule," Link commanded. K.R.L. said, "I am sorry, but I can't!" Link said fiercely, "YOU CAN, AND YOU WILL! I will turn you into fire wood then throw the ashes into a chu-chu!" K.R.L. shivered. He said, "Fine, hop in." So Link did so and then played Ballad of the Gales and he appeared at the Tower of the Gods. Link commanded, "NOW DIVE, DIVE, DIVE!" And they appeared in the castle courtyard. Link smirked and walked into the castle, and then to where he fought Ganondorf. He looked at the Master Sword and got it out of Ganondorf's head. He then cut of Ganondorf's hand with the Triforce of Power on it and then left. He then headed back to the surface world. He then warped to Windfall where Tetra had set up a secret base. He walked over to the Windmill and knocked seven times. A door appeared and Link walked in. He headed over to Tetra's office. Link said, "Tetra, I have some business to discuss with you." Tetra looked confused. She said, "What is it Link?" He replied, "I have come to reunite the Triforce so we can wish Hyrule never sunk under water, and it was as it used to be, with all the species like the Gorons and the Zoras, and the Kokori. Tetra looked shocked. So the Triforce was reunited. Link made the wish and everything went black. Link awoke in the grass of Hyrule field. He looked around. He exclaimed, "WOAH!" So there were some changes. All the islands were know towns. And the Tower of Gods had merged with the Temple of Time. All of the islands that didn't have people became all just one little land in the field. Forest Haven had become Kokori forest with all of the little Deku. And Tingle and gang are in the Windmill in Karkriko Village. And Dragon Roost Island had merged with the gorons. The species were allies and shared the city. And the new temples were placed in the Temple of Time, with the Light temple, so they could power the sword. Link had to live in the Kokori Forest because he was considered Kokori. He lived in the house that the Hero of Time used. (All of the stuff from ocarina of time is back!) (now back to Link) Link sat there in pure amazement. He walked over to Lon Lon Ranch (which was run by Malon's great great great great (a lot more greats!) granddaughter, Malon the 2nd (strangely enough, she is the second Malon) Link looked at her and he took out his wind waker. It wasn't there. "Where is my wind waker?" he queried. In his wind waker's place he found the Ocarina of Time/Wind. He looked at it. Link said, "It obviously controls the time and the wind. Weird." He then start playing some notes. So Malon taught him Epona's song. He played and (oh yes, a dead epona! X_X *shudders*) and a brown horse came galloping up to him. He hopped on and rode off into the moonlight, off to Kokori Forest. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ So how did you like it? I know, not a lot of dialogue, but hey, there will be some more in later chapters. So... TO BE COUNTINUED! 


	2. Chapter 2: Hey, LISTEN!

Hello everyone! It is gohanrulez23 again with the second chapter of my story. Oh, and there is another thing. When Link made that wish, the graphics turned back to the way they had been in Ocarina of Time. I do not own Zelda or the characters from OoT's ancestors. Okay?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: To the forest, and beyond to Lost Woods.  
  
Link was riding his new horse, Epona (A/N: I am going to use the same names) through the field to Kokori Forest. (A/N: Erm... its everyone from OoT's Kokori Village but these are new people, and the Deku tree is big and green again) As they were reaching the forest, Link told Epona, "Whoa..." When he entered he was greeted by all the Kokori. He liked this attention, but right now he felt he needed to see the Deku Tree. The Deku tree said, "Hello Link. I see you have turned Hyrule into the way it used to be. Now that Hyrule is like this, you will be needing a fairy." And with that a blue fairy flew out. The Tree continued, "This is Navi. She is the distant relative of the great fairy Navi, whom accompanied Link on his quest." Link looked at the fairy in awe. He exclaimed, "WHOA!" Navi said, "Hello, it is nice to meet you." There was a Deku Baba where there hadn't been one before. Navi exclaimed, "HEY, LISTEN!" And we see OoT's Link turn over in his grave. (O_o... That was strange.) Link chopped off the baba's head and then left for the forest. He then met this one Kokori girl who he liked a lot. Her name is Saria. He and Saria had become good friends. Saria taught him another song, Saria's song. She told him to play it when ever she wanted to contact him. So Link left and rode off to Hyrule Castle to see the princess. While there he saw a man jogging in the field and eventually he made it to the castle. Since the guards would not let him in he had to go in the way OoT's Link would. When he reached Zelda (she is still Tetra but she had to change her name) she looked at him, shocked. *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Listen, I am sorry this chapter was short. I am running out of ideas, I need you guys to give me some. Ok? Please Read and Review. Later... 


	3. Chapter 3: Exploring, and new songs, and...

Hey! It is me again, after a long while, coming up with the third chapter of Adventures in Hyrule: What happened after Wind Waker. I have thought about this chapter along time so here it is. Oh and this is going to be the longest chapter I have ever done! ( Oh and this chapter is mostly about learning new songs. Disclaimer: I don't own anything I mention in this story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Exploring, and new songs, and...EEP! MICHAEL JACKSON!  
  
Zelda (or Tetra) looked at him. She said, "Hello Link. How have you been?" Link shrugged and said, "Fine. Just exploring Hyrule. It is sort of weird. I probably need to go visit Grandma and Aryll soon though. How is it like having your parents back?" Zelda replied, "Well... It is sort of hard having parents, and it is not fun having not getting to do pirate stuff any more." While there, Zelda taught him Prelude of Light. Link said, while turning around to leave, "Bye Zelda!" But Link was stopped by.... Impa! Link looked at her. Impa said, "Well... I am going to teach you a song because I feel like it. The song shows your connection to the royal family." Link nodded and took out his ocarina. He learned Zelda's lullaby. When he finished Zelda fell flat on the ground, asleep. Link looked at her. "Oh my." Impa told Link as he was leaving, "Come back when you are finished exploring." Link merely nodded. He walked out and eventually got back to the field. He summoned Epona and rode off to Outset Town. (A/N: Ok picture Hyrule field map. Well between Lake Hylia and Gerudo Valley is Outset Town) When he got there, he was amazed. It looked almost completely the same, except it isn't surrounded by water, and the two islands were combined. As soon as he got there, he climbed the ladder to the watchtower. The view was remarkable. He could see all of Hyrule. (well almost!) As he stood there gazing at the remarkable land of Hyrule, he was almost pushed off. He turned around. It was Ayrll. She said, "Got ya big bro!" Link wheezed, "That *gasp* was *gasp* not funny!" But apparently Ayrll thought so. Link just glared at her and then left. He walked over to his Grandmother's house. She looked at him. She said, "Hello Link! How are you doing? I missed you." She then hugs Link. Link said, "Good Grandma, good. Everything is so weird. I mean, it isn't normal." Grandma just smiled and Link left. He went out to the field and summoned Epona and hopped on. He decided to go to the around and explore a bit more. Meanwhile, his fairy was bussing around. She said, "HEY, LISTEN!" Link reluctantly listened. Navi said, "Look at that!" She flew towards a rock. Link ignored her. While riding, he Michael Jackson came running up. He said, "You've gotta help me! Those crazy people want to put me in the crazy place! And if they succeed...I will be right next door to.... MARTHA STEWART!" Link shuddered at the thought. He hit Michael on the head with the hilt of his sword and Michael conked out. As he was going down, M.J. said, "I am not molesting little boys..." And when he hit the ground, people came with a straight jacket and put him in it. Then they drove off in the ambulance. Link stared. Navi was speechless. (For once) "Mmmk... That was disturbing." Link told Navi. She agreed. Link rode off to Karkriko Village. When he got there, Link walked over in the direction of Death Mountain. The guard said, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Link just played Zelda's Lullaby and he let him through. Link walked up the crater and to Goron City....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I think that was a good time to stop. How was chapter 3? I was thinking about changing the format to script. What do you think about that? Oh and I am also thinking about sending him to Termina when he is finished looking around in Hyrule. He would already have the masks because OoT's Link left them in his house. But then again, before that, I will make him go on the quest for the medallions like Link had to. Or maybe I should just teach him the songs. What do you think? I need ideas so read and review! 


End file.
